


A Chance Meeting

by Tayla36



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, not season six compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt bumps into Adam one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

Kurt was walking around the city one summer day. He had an early class and now he was on his way to the subway to go back to Brooklyn, when he saw the last person he expected to see. He was surprised. Shocked really, and he almost let the man pass by him completely before he said anything. At the last moment he called out.

“Adam! Adam Crawford.”

The other man turned toward him with a bright smile on his face. The smile faded a bit when he saw who had called.

“Kurt. Nice to see you.”

Kurts normal eloquence deserted him. He blurted out “What are you doing here?”

“Grad school. At Tisch. I’m getting my MFA in stage direction, and a teaching degree.”

“I thought you were going back to England.”

“I did. For a visit.” Adam trailed off and looked closer at Kurt’s face. The other man was truly shocked to see him. “Oh, I am an idiot. When you asked what I was doing after graduation, you meant for the rest of my life, not just my summer hols.”

“I thought you were moving back to England.”

“That’s why you got so cold toward me. And why you came back from spring break engaged to your ex.”

Kurt nodded his head miserably.

Even though it was the last thing Adam really wanted to know he asked anyway. “How is Blaine? You two married yet?”

Kurts face got even more miserable. “No. We broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What happened?”

“We discovered we couldn’t live together. And that he’s a selfish jerk.”

“Listen, I have to get to class, but would you like to get together sometime? For coffee, or drinks?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good. I’ll call you.” Adam started to walk away, then paused. “Are you free this evening?”

Kurt thought for a moment. “Yes.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I was just going to do this speed dating thing tonight, but I wasn’t really looking forward to it.”


End file.
